I Will Always Keep The Faith
by rantooll
Summary: Bagaimana perjuangan Changmin agar TVXQ bisa bersatu kembali? Author endak pinter bikin summary. Mending langsung baca aja deh. 2shoot.


Title : I Will Always Keep The Faith

Rated : K

Genre : Family, Friendship

Author : Lee Chanrin

Cast : All member of TVXQ, and all cast on story except TVXQ is cameo

Disclaimer : FanFic ini milik saya. TVXQ milik SMEnt. JYJ milik C-JeSEnt. Pengennya sih Changmin milik saya, tapi ternyata bukan TTATT

Warning : Garing, GaJe, Typo bertebaran dll.

Summary : Author enggak pintar bikin Summary. Langsung baca aja deh yah.

Seorang namja kini tengah duduk di depan meja belajarnya. Dia kelihatan sedang menulis atau bahkan mencoret-coretkan penanya di atas selembar kertas. Entah apa yang ia torehkan di kertas tersebut biarlah dia dan Tuhan yang mengetahuinya. Apakah kalian penasaran siapa namja tersebut? Baiklah, aku akan memberi tahu kalian semua.

Dia, namja tampan tadi adalah Shim Changmin. Anggota, Maknae dari boyband TVXQ yang saat ini sedang tenar di kalangan masyarakat itu saja sudah cukup. Pastinya diantara kalian sudah mengenal dia kan? Jadi aku tidak perlu memperkenalkannya lebih jauh lagi. Oh, dan soal tulisan atau bahkan coretan itu, saya selaku Author juga tidak tahu. Biarlah Changmin sendiri yang memberitahu kalian.

"Haahh.. Kurasa segini sudah cukup" ujarnya sambil menghela nafas. Setelah itu, dia mulai menggulung-gulung kertasnya tadi dan di masukkan ke dalam kaleng. Lalu ia menggulung-gulungkan benang yang sudah disambungkan dengan balon ke permukaan kaleng tersebut. Setelah itu dia melepaskannya ke udara. Dia tersenyum lembut sambil memandangi jalannya benda tersebut hingga lenyap dari pandangan mata.

"Semoga kita bisa bersama lagi" ujarnya yang menurut Author terasa ambigu. Lalu ia beranjak keluar kamar. Berniat membangunkan sang leader, Jung Yunho, mungkin.

AKTF

Saat ini Changmin sedang berjalan menuju dapur, entah kenapa menurutnya setelah bangun tidur rasanya haus sekali. Mungkin karena ion tubuh berkurang, jadinya dehidrasi. Saat dalam perjalanan menuju dapur dorm, yang entah kenapa kali ini terasa begitu jauh, dia tak sengaja melihat ke arah ruang tv. Dia melihat Yunho di sana yang sedang nonton tv, entah itu drama atau dia memutuskan untuk menyapa hyungnya tersebut.

"Hai, hyung. Kau sudah bangun? Padahal aku tadi sempat berpikir akan membangunkanmu. Ternyata kau malah sudah bangun duluan" ujarnya sambil menyapa Yunho yang sedang nonton drama Postman Heaven :D

"Haha.. Tak apalah 'Min. Kalau aku begitu terus, nanti hyung jadi ketergantungan terhadap terikanmu itu. Kesannya kan gak enak" sahut Yunho.

"Aish.. Jadi teriakanku yang indah ini dapat menyebabkan ketergantungan. Ya sudahlah hyung, aku mau ke dapur duluan"

"Loh? Mau ngapain ke dapur?" tanya Yunho keheranan.

"Mau masak. Udah tau aku gak bisa masak juga. Changmin mau minum nih hyung!" jawab Changmin sewot.

"Yah.. siapa tau kau sekarang bisa masak?" sahut Yunho. Tapi tak ditanggapi oleh Changmin, karena dia merasa semakin dehidrasi. Butuh minum satu galon katanya. Ckckck..

AKTF

Sekarang Changmin dan Yunho sedang berada di ruang makan. Yang jelas mereka di sana itu urusannya untuk makan. Apa? Kalian tanya siapa yang masak? Yang masak jelas tukang penjual makanan. Karena setahuku skill masak mereka berdua memang PAYAH.

"Hyung apa kita nanti tak ada jadwal?" tanya Changmin pada Yunho setelah mereka selesai makan.

"Mmm.. Ah iya nanti jam 10 kita ada Talkshow di Stasiun TV XX. Jadi persiapkan dirimu Changdola" kata Yunho memberitahu Changmin.

"Ah, ne hyung. Kalo gitu aku balik ke kamar dulu" pamitnya pada Yunho dan langsung bergegas ke kamarnya.

**Changmin's Bedroom**

'Aduduhh.. Kalo begini enaknya ngapain ya? Mau kerja masih 3 jam lagi mulainya. Mau main game tapi kalo main sendiri gak seru. Tapi kalo mau battle gak ada temennya, Kyuhyun ke Jakarta, Minho juga. Arrgghh.. Bisa mati bosan aku kalo begini' batin Changmin nelangsa.

'Ah, mending internetan aja deh' setelah diberkati ide oleh Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, maka di mulailah petualangan Changmin di Internet. Kali ini dia masuk ke fancafe Cassiopeia. Kebetulan ia juga sudah lama menjadi member di sana. Dengan menyamar tentunya. Saat dia baru saja masuk masuk ke akunnya, dia melihat ada sebuah topik yang lagi Hot di kalangan para Cassiopeia. Karena penasaran, dia pun membuka linknya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia ternyata pemilik aku tersebut telah menge-post item yang kira-kira isinya seperti ini

**Lee Cassiopeia**

Hari ini aku jalan-jalan ke taman kota. Tiba-tiba ada kaleng jatuh tepat di depan kakiku. Tadi aku kira itu kaleng-kaleng mainan anak-anak yang ada di sekitar sini. Tetapi dugaanku salah besar karena di sekitarku tak ada siapa-siapa. Ya sudah, aku buang saja kaleng itu ke tempat sampah. Saat kaleng itu kuambil, ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari dalam kaleng itu, seperti... kertas. Berbekal rasa penasaranku yang amat sangat besar, aku pun membuka gulungan kertas itu. Awal-awalnya hanya ada gambar 5 anak laki-laki yang saling berangkulan. Karena aku sudah tak sabar segera kubuka dengan cara yang tidak halus pula.. Hehehe. Lalu aku tak sengaja menemukan kata yang ada di bawah sendiri di ujung kertas yang bertuliskan Shim Changmin. Bukankah itu nama Changmin oppa? Aku juga sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau itu nama panjangnya Changmin oppa, secara dia kan biaku di TVXQ, hehe. Lalu setelah aku baca keseluruhan isi surat itu, ternyata surat itu berisi harapan-harapan Changmin oppa supaya TVXQ dapat bersatu lagi, kembali 5in1. Aku pun terharu. Changmin oppa! Aku akan mendukungmu selalu! Aku juga ingin kalian bersama lagi, berlima lagi. Buat yang penasaran suratnya, tenang aja, bakal aku kasih kok gambarnya. Tapi PM aku dulu ya?

~Lee

'Hah? Jauh banget suratku tadi pagi melancong? Tapi nyampenya juga cepet banget ya? Perasaan baru 1 setengah jam yang lalu aku mengudarakannya. Dan, Oh My God Sun, sampenya ke tangan fans lagi. Aku harus cepat-cepat memberitahunya supaya berita ini tidak cepat menyebar ke media massa' batin Changmin.

**Lee Cassiopeia is online**

**Do you wanna chat with Lee?**

**|Yes| |No|**

Dan Changmin pun mengeklik tulisan Yes. Lalu dia pun segera nge-chat Lee.

**ChangChang Cassiopeia**

Lee boleh dong minta fotonya

Tak lama kemudian muncul balasan dari Lee

**Lee Cassiopeia**

Boleh. Nih URLnya ** . **

**ChangChang Cassiopeia**

Tapi ya Lee, ini kalo menurutku loh, kamu jangan terlalu mengumbar-umbar ini ke publik. Kalau sampai tercium media massa kan kasian Changmin hyung..  
Tapi ini Cuma menurutku doang kok..

**Lee Cassiopeia**

Kalo ku pikir-pikir iya juga sih.. Ya udah deh aku kasih tau yang lain dulu biar gak terlalu di umbar-umbar di media sosial dan di depan orang lain kecuali Cassiopeia..

**ChangChang Cassiopeia**

Gomawoyo.. :-)

**Lee Cassiopeia**

Hah? Gomawo for?

**ChangChang Cassiopeia is offline now  
but you can write a message for him here**

**Lee Cassiopeia**

Yah.. Yah.. Dia offline

Ya udah deh, kembali kasih :-)

Setelah Changmin memastikan bahwa Lee sudah memberitahukan ke pada para Cassiopeia dia pun langsung offline. Meninggalkan laman itu dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Lee. Karena Yunho dan managernya sudah menyuruhnya bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke satsiut TV XX untuk acara Talkshow. Poor Lee! Dicuekin idolanya! :D

**TBC or DELETE?**

Annyeong...

Maafkanlah saya membuat FanFic beginian. Ini FanFic tercipta di kala kejenuhan saya dalam menjalani Ujian Praktek. Oh ya, Maaf banget FanFic ku yang The Story of Love : YeWook Ver. Chapter 3 benar-benar mengecewakan TTATT. Maaf banget, karena saya udah kehabisan feel buat nerusin cerita itu dan idenya bener-bener lagi mampet.. pet.. pet.. kayak jamban di rumah tetanggaku *loh? Kali ini special banget FanFic nya pokoknya. Karena aku pengeenn.. banget liat idolaku bersatu lagi, 5in1 u,u. Jadi kali ini saya melampiaskannya kepada Changmin, biar dia merasakan kegalauan hatiku. Tapi tenang aja oppa, aku akan selalu mencintaimumumu #peyukcium'Min *dikeroyokcassie*

Ya Sudah Terima Kasih

Monggo, Silahkan di Review :-)

**Sign**

**Lee Chanrin**


End file.
